This invention relates to cable or wire reel hoist lifting and support mechanisms for supporting a reel of cable or wire from which the cable or wire is to be unwound and is of the type normally employed by electrical contractors or other workers in stringing wire or cable ubiquitously found in, for example, commercial, residential or industrial type buildings.
At present, heavy electrical wire or cable is wound on large reels which have a center opening therethrough to receive sophisticated lifting and support mechanisms for supporting the reel for rotation so that the wire or cable may be unwound therefrom during the wire or cable stringing or pulling operation.
The prior art devices heretofore suggested for supporting cable or wire reels for easy rotation and unwinding of cable or wire therefrom, have either involved jack-type mechanisms, inclined planes or similar type devices which have been difficult to use or were quite costly to manufacture, and in some instances, induced safety hazards which would redound to the detriment of electrical workers working with the supported reel.
The prior art devices have also taken up a considerable amount of space requiring not only space for transportation to and from the job site, but also storage space in the electrical contractor's warehouse between jobs, not to mention the space taken up in supporting the reel for rotative movement where close, on-the-job quarters are involved, such as, for example, as may be found in electrical vaults or the like. The device of this invention is easily disassembled, is easily carried and is easily erectable to adequately support cable or wire reels in an economical, easy and safe manner.